The Light Side of the War
by 17smisav
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is going to school with the Marauders and her best friend Lily. This is a little Twist on Harry Potter where James and Lily will survive and Remus and Tonks are the same age. And Sirius gets a wife eventually!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything harry potter! _

_Author's Note: This is a little twist to a Remus and Tonks Fanfic!_

_Tonk's Point of View _

"Nymphadora Tonks if you do not hurry up you will miss the train." My mother Andromeda yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts! My mother told me about it when I was seven, when she explained her family history. We were witches and my father was a muggle born wizard. My best friend Lily Evans had gotten a letter from Hogwarts to meaning she was a witch as well we had know each other our whole lives.

"Nymphadora! Now!"

"Coming mom!" I yelled. I grabbed trunk and ran down the stairs. "Is Lily here yet?" I asked.

"She will be here any minute." My father Ted said. The fire place roared and Lily came stumbling into the room her mother and Father close behind.

"Sorry we are late." Lily said running over and hugging me. "I'm so excited we are going to Hogwarts!" Before I could answer her my called for us to get in the car. Lily quickly said goodbye to her parents. Who she had asked not to take her, before she grabbed my and pulled me to the car. The car ride seemed to last forever before we finally pulled up to the train station.

"Wait, Aunt Dromeda my ticket says platform 9 3/4 that doesn't exist." My mother smiled at her and said.

"It's does if your magic my dear." We ran through the train station and stopped in between Platforms nine and ten. My mother grabbed my hand and my father grabbed Lily's

"Are you guys ready?" Andromeda asked.

"Ready for what?" My mother just smiled and pulled me towards a brick wall. "Mom Wait what are yo- whoa!" I exclaimed when I went right through the wall.

"Oh my gosh." Lily said staring at the train. The whistle blew.

"Go!" My mother yelled I quickly hugged her and my father and Lily did the same. We ran quickly for the train as my father ran to put our luggage with the others. We had made on the Train just in time for it to lurch forward making me stumble and almost crash into the floor but strong arms had caught me. I looked up to see a boy with shaggy brown hair.

"I-I"m sorry." I mumbled.

"It was no problem. Are you alright?" He asked smiling at me.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm always falling, that's me Ms. Clumsy." I rambled. Great real smooth Tonks.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily spoke offer her hand to the boy.

"Remus Lupin." He said shaking her hand. "And you are." He asked me. Oh right.

"Tonks." I said shaking his hand.

"Tonks? That's very different."

"She hates her first name so she goes by her last name." Lily explained. Remus gave me a strange look.

"If you don't mind me asking what your first name?"

"Nymphadora." I said. Remus smiled at me.

"Well Lily, Nymphadora would you like to come and sit with me and My friends?"

"Yes, thank you." Lily said at the same time I said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus." We followed him to his compartment where three other boys sat.

"We were beginning to think that you had gotten lost Remus." A boy with brown and glasses said looking up. "Oh who is this?"

"This is Lily Evans and Nymphadora Tonks." Remus said pointing us out. "But she hates being called Nymphadora she goes by Tonks."

"Hey Cus." The boy with long dark hair said. It took me a moment to recognize him.

"Sirius!" I exclaimed hugging him. "Who are you friends?" I asked.

"Oh yes this is James Potter he said pointing to the boy with glasses "And this is Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to the plump boy curled up in the corner.

"Um hold on a second, Cousins?" James said pointing at me and sirius. "I thought your family were all insane killers."

"Ah, yes they are except for Andromeda's family. This is her daughter." James nodded. "Well everyone stop standing around sit. I sat in between Remus and sirius leaving Lily to sit in between James and Peter.

"Are you all first years as well?" Lily asked.

"We are." Remus asked. "What houses do you guys want? We want Gryffindor"

"We want Gryffindor." I answered. "Which I'm sure Lily will get into but I'm not so sure about sirius and I."

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Every Black has been in Slytherin for generations" Sirius said sadly. I looked at him with a smile and said.

"Come Siri you never know we are the white Lambs on the black family tree!" The train began to come to a slow stop.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. We all stood up everyone mumbling some form of "Yes" We all filed off the train staying close to each other.

"First years! This way! Follow me to the boats!" Said a big man who had to be like 9 feet tall!

"Whoa." Said James. We followed him to the boats.

"My 'ame is Hagrid. You need to 'ollow me is youer boats. Only Six a boat." We all looked at each other before crawling into the Boats. We road in silence until we saw the castle.

"Oh my god." I said. When we reached land we scrambled out of the boats to keep up with Hagrid. The castle was huge and even more beautiful on the inside than on the outside we went down a few hallways before we came to a set oh huge double doors. An old women a green robes Stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Inside these doors is the Great hall where you will be sorted into you houses. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Keep in mind that these houses will become you home for the next Seven Years and the people in them will be your family. Follow me." The six of us stuck together as we entered the Great Hall we were in complete awe. The place was huge with tables lined up and candle floating in the air.

"This is exactly what was described in the book I read Hogwarts: A history." Lily exclaimed. I smiled at her. We all lined up as she began calling names.

"Sirius Black" He sat down and she set the house on his head, A few minutes later the hat called out "Gryffindor!" He walked towards the table clapping and Yelling the loudest

"Lily Evans." I smiled at her as she walked slowly to the stand. A few seconds later we heard. "Gryffindor!"

"Hestia Jones. Ravenclaw!"

Remus Lupin. Gryffindor!

"Peter Pettigrew. Slytherin!" I exchanged looks with James.

"James Potter. Gryffindor!"

"Nymphadora Tonks." I walked up to the stool and sat down. _"Ah another Black!"_ I Jumped and looked around before realizing it was in my head. "_A peculiar black you are just like you cousin, you could be in hufflepuff, gryffindor, and of course slytherin." _No! Not Slytherin! Please let me be in Gryffindor. _"Gryffindor? Are you sure? If you think its best._

"Gryffindor." The hat called out a smile spread across my face and I ran to the table with my friends sitting in between Lily and Sirius. The hat continued.

"Severus Snape." Lily and I froze she and Severus were friends until a few months ago when his parents forced them apart. "Slytherin!" The had called out. After Severus sat down. The man with the white bear stood up he could had only been Dumbledore.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts. Welcome back to our returning students. Let's have a wonderful year and let the feast begin." Food immediately filled the table our eyes widened, We looked at each other before digging in.

"We followed our head of house Kingsley Shacklebolt to our house he stopped at a portrait.

"This is the Fat Lady, say the password to her which is "Quidditch" The portrait swung open and we walked into the common room Boy dorms on the right and Girls on the left We bid goodbye to the boys and we began to walk up the stairs I looked over my shoulder to get a glance at Remus there was something different about him and I didn't know if it was good or bad. We walked into the First years dorms and saw our trunks at the foot of the beds.

"This is awesome. I love it here!" I said.

"Me too." Lily said.

The door opened and four girls walked in one of them was blond and the other had black hair.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca." Said the blond she pointed to the dark haired girl with blue eyes "This is Emmeline Vance. The other two are twins Ella and Emma."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lily and this is Tonks. We can't wait to get to know you but we have to meet someone" Lily said walking over shaking their hands. I did the same and we walked out of the room.

"Well look who it is." James said. "The pretty ladies."

"Shut up!" I said my hair turning pink along with my face.

"Oh my god. How did you do that?" James exclaimed.

"She's a metamorphmagus." Remus said with a look of awe on his face.

"What is that?" James asked still looking confused.

"It means I can change my appearance at will." I explained.

"Wicked!" James said.

"My family is just that special." Sirius said with a look of pride on his face. I looked around at my friends with a smile this was going to be an amazing seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The Next few chapter are going to skip over a lot of time, so we can push through there first few years of Hogwarts. So bare with me!

**Chapter 2**

Our first week at Hogwarts had been amazing. Sirius and I had tried to avoid our family that roamed the halls of Hogwarts as well. Remus had disappeared last claiming that he didn't feel well and went to Madam Pomfrey. James, Sirius and I were on our way to visit him.

"Do you guys think he's okay?" I asked walking a little faster.

"Don't worry so much Tonksie I'm sure he's fine."

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed punching him in the arm.

"Ouch woman!" He yelled gripping his arm.

"Okay children that's enough." James laughed. I glared at him before I saw Remus exiting the Hospital wing.

"Remus!" I yelled running to him and throwing my arms around him. "Are you okay. Oh Merlin you said you were sick! Why do you have a cut on you face?" I exclaimed finally releasing him.

"I'm fine Nymph I just fell down the stairs." Remus answered tightening his hand around my waist.

"Hey Tonks!" We all turned to see Lily running up to me. She and James weren't speaking because on our second day of Hogwarts James had turned Severus's Skin Gryffindor red and then pushed him into the lake. She had called him and arrogant arse and Storming away. Since then there had been to more pranks on Severus and Lily's hatred for James Potter was growing.

"Hey Lily!" I responded not letting go of Remus.

"Oh Merlin Remus what happened." Lily asked looking at his face.

"Oh he fell down the stairs." I said. Lily looked skeptical but nodded.

"Tonks I need to talk to you about something. Walk with me?" Lily asked looking nervous.

"Yea sure." I said giving Remus a smile before leaving with Lily. "What's going on?"

"I think you should talk to Severus. I mean he was your friend to." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, he was your friend and I was your friend that didn't make us friends. Besides I don't like him and I don't trust him."

"You don't know him Tonks you can judge him! I just want you guys to be closer so I don't have to split my time with between you.

"I know enough about him Lily and I don't trust him. Something is off about him and your too blinded by loyalty to see it." I exclaimed frustrated.

"Is this your view on him or is it Potter's? Because to me it sounds like his."

It's mine! You know what Lily not everything has to do with James. I'm not talking to Severus." I said and began to walk away from her.

"Tonks! Your being insane!" I ignored her and continued to walk to Divination.

Later that night James, Remus, Sirius and I sat in the common room. When James started to question me.

"What did Lily want earlier? You guys haven't said a word to each other since."

"She wanted me to talk to Severus and I refused" I said not talking my eyes off my potions essay.

"Why not?" Remus asked making me look up at him.

"I don't trust Severus I never have. I just get the worst feeling when I'm around him." I explained.

"Nymph you should trust your instincts always, but there is something other than a feeling behind this." Remus said. I didn't answer him and continued to write my essay.

"Tonks what is it?" Sirius asked sitting next to me.

"He was with Bellatrix sirius. I know there could have been any number of reasons that she was there, but this is Bellatrix that we are talking about. I just know something is not right."

"Bellatrix Black with Snape?" James mumbled. "What could that mean?"

"I have no Idea." I said standing up and making my way to the girls dorms. "But it probably is good." I walked into the first year dorms and crawled into bed not acknowledging the other girls. I fell asleep instantly.

Our first year of Hogwarts began to gone by fast. As Lily and Severus grew closer, Lily and I grew apart. On the bright side James, Sirius, Remus and I became closer than ever. None of us had heard from Peter since the train. I guess he decided to stick with the Slytherin's. Sirius and I had little contact with the more unpleasant side of our family and Remus continued to disappear for a day or two and return with new scratches, cuts and bruises. My first year of Hogwarts was coming to an end and I couldn't help and think the Hogwarts changed everything. I had made some new friends, but lost a friend I had known since birth. I had become closer to emmeline after Lily and I stopped speaking and she had become a good friend. I had reconnected with my family the good side and the bad. Mom had asked Sirius to come stay with us during the Holiday's and the summers so he didn't have to return home and he quickly accepted her offer. As of right now Emmeline and I were packing getting ready to board the Hogwarts express and make our way home for the summer.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Emmeline asked me as she closed her trunk.

"I am. Sirius is coming to live with us so that will awesome." I said as we arrived in the common room trunks in hand.

"You guys have to promise to spend a week with me and Sirius this summer." I said.

"I'm so in." James replied Emmeline and Remus both agreed as well. We left the common room and made our way to the train. We all sat together on the train. We laughed, Joked and ate the whole ride and when the train came to a stop and we all stepped off is when my eyes began to water.

"I can't believe it's over." I mumbled. Emmeline nodded.

"Don't fret you guys we will see each other soon enough." James said hugging Emmeline and then me. I pulled away from James and walked to Remus throwing my arms around him.

"I'm really going to miss you Remy." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled at my nickname for him.

"Me too. Name a time and place Nymph and I will be there in a heartbeat." I pulled away from his and smiled through my tears.

"There are your parents Tonks." Sirius said. I nodded and hugged Emmeline. With one last goodbye Sirius and I walked to my Parents. As soon as we were in arms reach my parents pulled Sirius and I into a group hug.

"Welcome home. Both of you." My mom said through her tears.

"All right mom, no crying okay? I don't want to cry." Sirius laughed at me.

"You've all ready cried Nymph!"

"Shut up!" I said punching him in the arm. He just shook his head at me unfazed and we got into my dads car. I was ready to start the new chapter in my life. With the new and old family that Hogwarts had gave me.

_Dear Nymph _

_I miss Hogwarts as well. It felt like home, it is strange to be back in my own bed. But in a few months time we will be back. I miss you as well life seems a little dim without the color you give it. It doesn't surprise me much the Sirius as already causing trouble if I remember correctly he's the one who go detention the first week of Hogwarts it had to be a record. Next week? I'm so there! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Your mother must be a brave women to have us all there at once. I see you Saturday! I miss you!_

_Much love, Remus_

I smiled as I read his letter we wrote to each other three times a week. James who had complained that it took to ling to sit down and write a letter decided that he would rather Flu. Emmeline had spent most days at my house because her parents were away for the summer and left her home alone. She had developed a crush on Sirius and spent as much time with the two of us as she could her excitement to spend the week with us was probably due to the fact that Sirius lived here. I didn't bother to write remus because today was Saturday and he could arrive any minute. I heard a crash downstairs followed by a mans voice apologizing. I ran downstairs and to the living room where the Flu was located.

"James!" exclaimed throwing my arms around him.

"Hey there Tonksie, I would love to spend the week here but I can't if you strangle me!" He said. I quickly let go and he coughed a little. He went over to Sirius and they gave each other a man hug. I rolled my eyes. The Flu roared to life and Remus came stumbling into the room knocking me off my feet. I hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh Nymph I'm so sorry." He said pulling me off the floor. Instead of answering him I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you too." Remus chuckled. There was a knock on the door.

"Leave it to Emmeline to be the only one who uses the door." James laughed. We all walked to the door to greet her.

"I can't believe you actually knocked this time." Sirius laughed pulling her into the house. She smiled at him and blushed a little.

"I decided to change thing up!" She responded with way to much enthusiasm.

"Have you been drinking or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm twelve are you insane!" She said hitting me. "Your parents are gone for the week right?"

"Yea why?" I said with caution.

"Oh no reason." She smiled and began to walk to the stairs. "Race you guys to Sirius's room?" We all looked at each other before bolting towards the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! Won't happen again. So here it is! Let the story begin! Happy New Year!

Summer had come to an end and my friends and I were closer than ever before. Lily and I still don't speak to each other all though Remus made me promise to try and mend the friendship when we get back to Hogwarts. Emmeline still had a crush on Sirius and as far as I could tell Sirius had one on her. Right now we were getting of the train ready to start our second year of Hogwarts.

"So I take it we don't get to take the boats this year?" I asked as I watched the first years scramble around trying to keep up with Hagrid. Remus came up next to me and put his arms around my shoulders. I blushed.

"We take those carriages Nymph." He chuckled pointing to the carriages with no horses.

"Where are the horses? I mean how do they move?" Emmeline asked taking a step closer.

"Let's go find out we can't just stand here." Sirius said walking towards the carriages. I rolled my eyes, the little dare devil.

"Are we supposed to just sit down on carriages until it moves?" James asked grabbing Sirius' arm.

"Come on seriously? This is Hogwarts! Magic! Do any of you remember that? It shouldn't be that big of deal if the carriages pull themselves!" I exclaimed.

"She's right we are being ridiculous. Can we just go? I'm starving." Emmeline wined. Sirius and I laughed. He grabbed Emmeline's hand and pulled her towards the carriages she squealed and laughed. I smiled and reached for Remus' hand. He looked down at me and smiled. I giggled and pulled him towards the carriage.

"Hey, Wait for me!" James yelled running after us.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore bellowed. I smiled as the first years face lit up and jaws dropped. My eyes found Lily's she gave me small smile.

"Tonks?" Sirius said.

"Huh, what?" I mumbled breaking eye contact.

"She is staring at you." Sirius whispered in my ear. I looked around the table and back at Lily she was looking at her plate.

"Who?" I whispered back.

"Your mother's little sister." Sirius said. I looked up the Slytherin table to see Bellatrix looking at me.

"I thought she Graduated a few years ago!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I guess not and if she didn't know we were here before she knows now. Look Tonks your mum said she is a little of her rocker so just try to avoid her, I'm serious." He said looking me dead in the eye I looked back over to Bellatrix and back at Sirius. I had a bad feeling about this and about her. Sirius squeezed my hand. "Don't freak out yet okay? Just you be cautious."

"Are you guys okay?" James asked. I looked and saw that they were all looking at us.

"Of course! Everything is fine, just some family stuff." Sirius laughed shrugging it of giving me a significant look. I smiled at them and looked at food suddenly not hungry. I just wanted to leave Bellatrix was making me nervous.

"Nymph, are you sure every things all right?" Remus asked touching my arm. I jumped slightly before touching his arm.

"Uh yea, I'm fine I just I uh, I need to go." I said quickly standing up and walking quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Nymphadora Tonks." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around.

"P-Peter uh, Hey whats up?" I stammered.

"She's here for you guys." He said looking around. "You, Sirius and your parents tainted the black Family tree. She is here for you. Your family tree needs to be purified." He said and then he walked right pated me, my breathing sped and tears began to well up in my eyes. This couldn't be happening again. I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor Common room. I ran up to the dormitories and right to my bed. The door opened I looked to see Lily walk into the room.

"Are you all right Dora?" She asked walking over to my bed and sitting in front of me. I looked up at her not bothering to fight the tears that had began to leak from my eyes. "I heard what Peter said to you. You think that this is the same thing that happened with your little brothers?" She asked.

"When they came to the house that night Bellatrix said the same thing Peter did that the family tree needed to be purified and then she killed my little brothers so of course this is the same thing! There is a Death Eater walking around Hogwarts Lily!" I cried. She pulled me into her arms as I cried.

"Listen to me. If this is the same thing as before than you can't go anywhere by yourself okay? Neither can Sirius. You have to tell them, your friends." She whispered into ear as I cried. I sniffled and pulled myself out of her arms.

"Come with me?" I asked. She gave me reassuring smile and pulled me to my feet. Together we walked into the common room it was almost empty but just like usual my friends were still up.

"Tonks!" Sirius exclaimed standing up coming over to hug me. "They need to know." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Whats going here?" Remus asked from he seat on the couch. I felt my chest tighten at the look on his face.

"Bellatrix is in the castle we saw her during the feast." Sirius said.

"Wait your cousin Bellatrix? The death eater? How did she even get into Hogwarts it's protected?" Emmeline asked standing up from her seat on the couch.

"Yes, Yes and I don't know, She's Tonks' aunt to. This isn't the point, the point is we need to tell you something important." Sirius began to explain.

"Sirius mate, what is happening?" Remus asked.

"We'll tell you if you stop asking questions. Now shut up and sit down." Sirius almost yelled. Everyone quickly shuffled into a seat leaving Lily, Sirius and I standing

"Two years ago Bellatrix, Narcissa and their mother attacked my family. They got my younger brother first Rowan and Finn they came to my room next. Then my parents they gathered us all into the living room." My voice broke Sirius grabbed my hand and continued for me.

"Bellatrix wanted them to watch as she used the Cruciatus Curse on each of them Narcissa got Ted and Andi was tortured by her own mother. They were all supposed to die. But only Bellatrix went through with it she-" I cut him off.

"She killed my little brothers. I thought that I was the only one that lived. Narcissa used the Cruciatus curse on me until I was nearly unconscious and then they left me there surround by the bodies of my family." I Stopped talking everyone was quiet.

"That where my mum and I found her she was holding Finn and Rowans hand they were only 7 years old. Mum took them to St. Mungo's and met the Aurors there, Tonks stayed with us for nearly six months before her parents where recovered enough to take her home." Lily finished. The looks on my friends face were of pure horror. Remus, James and Emmeline stood up and took me into their arms. When we pulled apart Remus asked.

"Why is she here in Hogwarts? How does Dumbledore not know?"

"She here for Sirius and at least that's what Peter said." I replied.

"Peter? You spoke to Peter about this?" James asked appalled.

"No, he just warned me she was here and why and then he ran off. I know I can't trust him but she is here and to kill Sirius and I seems like the only explanation." I cried. Remus took my free hand.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore about this." Emmeline said. "He needs to know there is a death eater in the castle."

"She's right Nymph he needs to know." Remus whispered in my ear. I nodded my head.

"Sirius and I can go tell him now." I said quietly.

"No way." James said quickly getting in my way as I tried to leave the common room. "We are doing this together and we are sticking together."

"If you guys do this you could be putting your life in danger. If she see's us together-" Sirius began but Emmeline cut him off.

"We are a family. We are not going anywhere."

"Any of us." Lily added our eyes connected and she smiled at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Come on." Remus said tugging on my hand. With that we made our way to the head masters office.

"It's impossible Hogwarts is Protected." Dumbledore explained. "We don't have Death eaters roaming the halls."

"I know what I sir, and Sirius saw her to. Peter sat with her during the feast. Please you have believe us." I exclaimed frustrated that he ways shrugging it off. He seemed to contemplate what we had told him.

"I will summon the teachers and gather all the students in the great hall while we search the school." Dumbledore said. He stood from his seat and went to the Flu. Before long all of Hogwarts professors stood before us as Dumbledore explained the situation. There face had shock written all over them before. The head of Houses hurried out of the room towards there houses dormitories. Dumbledore turned to face us and said.

"Come I will escort you to the great hall." We all followed him out of his office.

"Sir, what if you don't find her? We have no idea how she got in the school for all we know she could be gone by now." Lily spoke quickly practically jogging to keep up with him. The thought hadn't accrued to me. If she could get in and out of the castle when she wanted then searching the school wouldn't help. I looked at Remus to my left he gave me a reassuring smile and put his arm over my shoulder. I snuggled closer in to his side.

"I don't know my dear, there is nothing we can do until anything unless Bellatrix makes a move if she is in the castle." Nobody responded we entered the great hall the tables where gone and sleeping bags covered the floor.

"Come on." Lily whispered in my ear. We followed Lily down to where some of our fellow Gryffindor's lay Lily, Emmeline and I laid down near Ella and Emma. They looked shocked to see us together.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium and asking the students to stay calm and that this a merely a precaution. Everyone jumped as the great halls door shut and locks began to turn. Lily and exchanged before settling into sleeping bags. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Lily exclaimed jumping off my bed.

"Lily wait! Come on they were just messing around!" I said following her out of the girls dormitory. She stopped on the stairs and rolled around to face me.

"Yes Tonks, they were just messing around but at Severus' expense!"

"They are boys Lily they were just messing with him a little." I said stumbling on the steps as we reached the ground. She stalked up to james and slapped him.

"Lily!" I exclaimed pulling her away from James.

"What is your problem Potter!" She yelled fighting against me. "Why can't you leave him alone!"

"Come on Lily it was just a little prank." Sirius laughed. Lily slapped him as well.

"Lily, thats enough!" I yelled stepping in between her and Sirius. We were staring each other down.

"How can you be okay with this? He was your friend once two!" She nearly growled at me. I stared right into her eyes.

"He was never _my_ friend Lily he was _yours_. How many times do I have to tell you that." She continued to glare at me for another moment before stalking away I turned to face Sirius and James.

"Thanks for saving us Tonks-" James began but I cut him off.

"Don't thank me next time you two are on your own!" I exclaimed my hair turning from its usual pink to a searing red. I walked away from them only to almost trip over Remus. He caught me around my waist pulling my body close to his. I blushed.

"Remus!" I exclaimed hugging him. "Where have you been? Why do you keep disappearing?" I asked so quickly I wasn't sure he had heard me.

"Calm down Nymph, I was with Dumbledore last night I had to talk to my parents I used his flu."

"Is everything all right?" I asked still wrapped in his arms.

"Of course I-" Someone cleared there throat behind me Remus let go of me as I jumped away from him. I turned to see James and Sirius standing there smiling.

"Getting a little to cosy with my cousin Remus?" Sirius teased. Remus stuttered before I decided to save him.

"Shut up Sirius, you have done enough for today! Both of you." I glared at them.

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"Oh we just had a chat with Snape." James mumbled. "What happened to your hand mate?" He pointed a deep gashes on Remus' left hand.

"A chat! You think Lily would have slapped you if you had just had a chat!" I exclaimed picking up Remus' injured hand to look at it. It looked like claw marks. I knit my eyebrows together. "Remus this looks like-"

"Enough Nymph, I'm fine." Remus said pulling his hand away from me. "I've got to finish my potions essay I will see you guys later." Remus rushed off. I opened my mouth to protest but he ways already gone.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked."What does he keep lying and disappearing all the time?" I looked at Sirius and James.

"He's hiding something." I said.

"Like what?" James asked. "What could be so bad he couldn't tell us. I mean you told us about Bellatr-"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "When was the last time Remus disappeared?" James shrugged just as Sirius said.

"Like a month. Why?" I gasped and started running toward the court yard.

"Tonks!" James yelled running after me Sirius close behind him I stopped in the middle of the court yard and stared at the sky.

"Dora what is it?" Sirius said when they caught up to me following my gaze to the sky. "What are you looking at?" My eyes caught sight of the moon it was just a sliver.

"Last night was the full moon." I said it finally coming together. Why Remus kept disappearing and his injuries. He is a werewolf. "It all makes sense now."

"What? What makes sense?" James asked trying to see what I was looking at.

"Don't you see? The scratches on on Remus' hand, they looked like claw marks, and last night was the full moon He keeps disappearing all the time because" I looked around and lowered my voice and whispered. "He's a werewolf." Sirius' and James eyes widened. Sirius grabbed my arm and James shirt and dragged us out of the court yard and into the nearest broom closet.

"Do you realize what this means?" Sirius whispered yelled at us. Do you realize how people will treat him when they find out."

"So no one will find out." James whispered back. "We can't tell anyone.

"He is hurt. I said worry rising up in side me. "He must be hurting himself out there! when he turns, we have to do something!"

"Like what?" James asked. "It would crazy to just follow him out there we will get ourselves bit!"

"Looks like we need to check the Library." I said causing James and Sirius sigh.

"Nymphadora? James? Sirius? What are doing?" Remus asked shaking me from my sleep. James, Sirius and must have fallen asleep after spending all night in the library trying to find a way to help Remus.

"We were trying to find a way to help you." James mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes. I stood up and went to Remus' and took his injured hand in mine. Looking at the scratches.

"Help me what?" Remus asked. There was a moment of silence before he turned to me. "Nymph?" My heart melted. I looked up at him our eyes locked.

"With you transformations." I whispered. Remus stiffened. "Because your a werewolf." Remus pulled his hand from mine like I had burned him.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Remus please don't lie to us, we know." I said taking another step closer to him.

"Remus it's all right we won't tell a soul." Sirius said standing up along with James. "We're going to help you, mate."

"How on earth do you plan to do that?" Remus asked looking around to see if anyone was watching. "Come on it's almost curfew." Together we walked out of the Library.

"I found a way to help you Remus." James said. "So you stop hurting yourself during the full moon."

"It's impossible, trust me there is nothing you can do for me without risking your life." Remus said as we entered the common room. Everyone seemed to be in bed.

"Unless we turn ourselves into animagus'" Said Sirius. I nodded.

"He's right we are going to help." Remus opened his mouth to protest. "No! You can't change our minds."

"The Marauders have to stick together, mate." James said patting Remus on the shoulder.

"The what?" Remus and I asked together.

"The Marauders, its a name James came up for us. It fits right?" Sirius said with a big smile.

The four of us were sitting together at breakfast hearing about Sirius' newest prank Idea when Emmeline sat down next to Sirius and James who was across from Remus and I.

"Where have you guys been I have been looking for you everywhere?"

"We fell asleep in the Library, what's happened?" Sirius asked.

"Somebody was hurt earlier today a Ravenclaw named Hestia Jones. Her friend Kingsley Shacklebolt found her they both said they had seen." She looked around and whispered. "Bellatrix." Sirius spit out the drink in his mouth, choking. I dropped my fork. It had been months since we had been locked in the great hall because of the Bellatrix sighting. I had began to think she was gone.

"Is she - Hestia is she okay?" Sirius asked. Emmeline put her hand on his.

"She is still unconscious, but she will be fine." I blocked out the rest of the conversation. I had felt sick. Bellatrix had come to look for Sirius and I and in the end had hurt someone else. The end of the year was fast approaching and if she had not finished what she come here to do... Then I feared what her next step would be. I knew that my home was protected but was anyone really safe from Bellatrix?

"Nymph are you okay? You look a little sick." Remus whispered in my ear breaking me from the thoughts. I looked at him his eyes were full of empathy. He brought his hand to my cheek. He brought his face so close to mine I thought he would kiss me. Instead he spoke to me in a soft loving voice.

"I promise you we will do everything in our power to keep you and Sirius safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." With that he pulled away from me and dropped his hand I took a deep breath trying to steady my heart beat. It felt as though it would beat out of my chest. My eyes connected with Emmeline her eyes were wide. She raised her eyebrows at me and I blushed. Against my better judgement my eyes found Lily and my guess is she had heard about Hestia because she was looking at me her eyes full of sympathy. I looked away feeling ashamed of my family and not for the first time.

My head clutched Remus' as the sun began to go down. He squeezed my hand and looked down at me.

"Nymph, I have to go it's not safe for me to stay any longer."

"I thought that by now we would have been animagus' and you wouldn't have to do this by yourself. You'll get hurt." I murmured. He took my face in his hands. He brought his face closer to mine.

"Nymph. I have been doing this by myself since I was six. I will be fine." My hands rose to touch his face our lips were inches apart when the common room door swung open and Remus and I jumped apart. Sirius and James walked into the room.

"It's time mate, Professor McGonagall is looking for you." I walked quickly to Remus and threw my arms around him. He held me tightly before letting me go.

"Be Safe." I whispered. He nodded at me before leaving the common room.

"Where is he going? It's past curfew." We both turned to see Lily and Emmeline standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh Professor McGonagall is taking him to Dumbledore's so he can flu to St. Mungo's his mum was in an accident." I said quickly relaying the story we had come up together. Their eyes widened.

"Is she all right?" Lily asked.

"She should be fine." James said quickly. "It's late we should go to bed."

"He's right let's go." Lily said, much to my surprise. They scattered to their dorms but I did not move.

"Tonks are you coming?" Lily asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not that tired. But, I will come up to bed soon." They nodded and went upstairs. I walked over to the windowsill and sat down staring at the full moon. I just hoped that Remus was okay.

"Nymphadora, wake up. Come on now." A voice said walking me from my sleep once again.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus." I mumbled opening my eyes.

"Did you sleep here all night?" Remus asked. I was still on the window. I didn't answer him I threw my arms around him.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" I asked looking him over.

"Take a deep breath Nymph, I'm fine." He said pulling me from my seat into the his arms bringing me closer to him.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled running down the stairs. Remus sighed and released me as turning as Sirius and James came into the room.

"Are you alright mate?" James asked.

"Perfectly fine." Remus said with a smile.

"TONKS!" Lily yelled running down the stairs she had tears running down her face. "I don't know what happened W-we were asleep. I don't know why we didn't wake!" Lily was crying. I moved towards Lily, James right behind me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Come see!" Lily cried. Running up the stairs I was close behind and I'm sure the boys were following. I opened the Door and stopped dead in my tracks. The first thing I saw was the blood. Ella and Emma were laying in their beds. Dead. On the wall written in blood were the words "The dark lord is here" I screamed my eyes filling with tears. The dorm was destroyed Emma and Ella's beds were filled with blood and it was splattered around the room. Rebecca was holding onto Emmeline for dear life crying her eyes out on the floor. The boys burst into room.

"Oh my god." James said.

"Bellatrix" Sirius hissed. I started to cry harder my knees buckled. I would have hit the floor if Remus hadn't caught me. James wrapped his arms around Lily and she didn't pull away she clutched his jacket. Sirius dropped to the floor and pulled Emmeline away from Rebecca and on to his lap where he held her there. Just then two more people ran into the room. I looked up and saw McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Get them out of here now!" Dumbledore ordered Remus began to pull me from the room Sirius doing the same with Emmeline and James with Lily. McGonagall held Rebecca in her arms pulling her out of the room.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"We were sleeping we don't know what happened?!"

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange! I saw her she was dressed in all black she hit both Lily and Emmeline with a spell I tried to scream but she hit me with it too and I blacked out!" Rebecca said crying. "Why just them why not the rest of us." McGonagall didn't answer her she just turned to me.

"Where were you Ms. Tonks?"

"I fell asleep at the window last night."

"I found her there this morning." Remus added.

"Professor, What does this mean?" James asked.

"It means we finally have proof that Bellatrix is a death eater. When it is released in the profit tomorrow She will be on the run. Every Auror will be looking for her and Hogwarts will be getting new protection wards."

"Until then all though it's against the rules you will be staying with the boys your age in their dorms. We will have your dorms cleaned as soon as possible." Dumbledore spoke walking into the room. "None of you will be forced to enter until you are ready. I'm sure the Ministry will want to question all four of you. So do not wander far." We nodded and he and McGonagall left the common room. Remus held me closely. I clutched him as if someone would take him from me.

"You guys are safe now." Sirius said out loud then looking directly at me he said. "You're safe."

_For now._ I thought.

Author's note: This chapter is a little longer than most. Read and Review! Sadly I do not own Harry potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you Mrs. Tonks that will be all for now." Said Alastor Moody a Ministry Auror. HE was questioning us about Ella and Emma's murder. My parents stood up, my mum grabbing my hand and pulling me with her.

"Thank you Alastor." The old Auror nodded his fake eye zipping around the room. The three of us walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Are you going to be okay Dora." My father asked pushing my now black hair from my eyes.

"I'll be fine. I have my friends and Sirius." My mum nodded at me and smiled.

"They are waiting for you." I turned around and saw James, Sirius, Remus, Emmeline and Lily leaning against the wall near Dumbledores office. Remus' eyes caught mine. He gave me a small smile and gestured for me to join them. I looked back at my parents my mum nodded her head at me.

"Go a will write to later. If you need anything honey, no matter what just say something. And no more secrets. You and Sirius should have told me about Bellatrix."

"I know mum. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Alright go, or you will dinner." My dad said kissing my head. I turned away from them and ran over to my friends. Remus smiled as I came up to the he threw his arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"Well, it's official they have now questioned all four of us." Lily said wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't believe this happening. That it _did_ happen."

"All that blood." Emmeline whispered but we all heard her. Sirius wrapped his arm around her and said to all of us.

"It's over now, you guys are going to be fine. You will be staying with us and we won't let anything happen to you."

"Sirius is right the auror's are here and we are all safe now." James agreed. We stopped outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Come on." Remus said softly. We walked into the common room and everyone went quiet. They were staying at us. I shank into Remus and he tightened his grip on me.

"Don't you all have something better to do!" James yelled they pulled us up the stairs. They opened the door to their dorm and there were four beds and seven trunks.

"Where is Rebecca's stuff?" I asked.

"Didn't you guys hear? She switched schools, she isn't coming back." Lily said.

"What?" Emmeline exclaimed.

"Yea her parents pulled her out. We are getting a new transfer though. Alice her name is I think." Lily explained. Nobody answered.

"Hey guys are the gir-" A tall boy with dark hair began to say but stopped when he saw us.

"Guys this is Frank Longbottom he is the other guy that sleeps in our dorm." James said. Lily tried to introduce herself but Frank cut her off. "Oh none you need to introduce yourselves. I know who you are everybody is talking about you." I winced and Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that was rude. I shouldn't have said that."

"Do you guys want to go to dinner? Or stay here?" Remus asked. The girls looked at me but none of us said anything.

"I think we are all staying. You guys should go eat though we will be fine." I explained.

"No." They all said at the same time. Remus continued to speak. "We aren't leaving you alone anytime soon. Don't try and talk anyone out of it. We aren't going to change our minds." He was looking right at me.

That night everyone had paired up in the beds. Remus insisted he share with me much to Sirius' dismay. Much to my shock Lily had insisted on sleeping with James. Emmeline had crawled into bed with Sirius. We had been sleeping peacefully until I heard bangs coming from the hallway.

"Remus! Remus wake up!" I said shaking him. He groaned and rolled over.

"What is it Nymph? Are you alright?"

"Someones outside the door." I said. Remus lifted his head just as another bang came from the hallway. Remus was already on his feat wand in hand. I looked around the room to see Sirius on his feet waking James and Frank. I crawled out of bed and stood behind Remus my wand pointed at the door. Now everyone in the room was standing facing the door wands at the ready. The door opened and I took a deep breath. I clutched Remus' shirt with my free hand.

"Hello?" A female voice called out I stiffened. She switched the light on and saw all of our wands pointed at her. "Holy crap." She said taking a step back. "Uh, I'm Alice." I sighed in relief. Tears filled my eyes and Remus turned around and took me in his arms kissing the top of my head. "You're okay." He whispered in my ear. I saw Lily sink to the floor hand over her heart and Emmeline clutched at Sirius.

"Oh god. I'm sorry I should have announced myself. I didn't mean to scare you guys." Alice said quickly dropping her stuff.

"No, it's alright. We are just a little jumpy is all." Frank said.

"Yea I heard about the Death Eater."

"Everybody has." Frank sighed. "You can sleep over here."

The Next couple of weeks we continued to sleep in the boys dormitory even after our dorm was restored. Alice and Frank had become fast friends. Alice was a nice girl and had become a good friend to the rest of us. So had Frank. We had survived our second year of Hogwarts it was not how I thought it would go but I have never been happier that it was over. As we got off the train I couldn't bring myself to let go of Remus' hand.

"Nymph are you okay?" Remus asked pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him not caring who was watching. "Come with me." He pulled away from our friends and pushed me against a brick pillar with the platform numbers on it.

"Remus what are you-" Before I could finish Remus stepping up to me and crashed him lips to mine. I made a noise of surprise and brought my hands to his face. His hands traveled to my waist pulling me closer to him. Much to soon he pulled away.

"Remus I-"

"TONKS!" Sirius yelled running over to us. I sighed and turned away from Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius what is it." I said trying to control my emotions.

"Alastor Moody is here to pick us up." He said.

"What? Why? Where are my parents?" I asked my voice shaking.

"At St. Mungo's. They were taken there last night after being attacked." Said Moody walking over to us. I went cold. Remus stepped forward and put his hand in mine and squeezed. "I am here to take you there. They should both be fine by tomorrow." I took a deep breath.

"Who did it?" Sirius asked.

"We don't know, your parents didn't see anything. But we will find who did it. Come on we should go." I looked at Remus he gave me a smile as if to say that it was okay. He kissed the top of my head. Sirius and I followed Moody out of the train station.

My parents had come home a day after Moody dropped us off at the Hospital both had assured me repeatedly that they didn't see Bellatrix. Sirius and I had agreed to let it go and a few days later the Auror's showed up and put protective spells on our house. It had been a week since Hogwarts ended and I still hadn't talked to Remus about the kiss but he had assured me that he was coming over to talk to me today.

"Tonksie" Sirius said opening my door. "Remy is here to see you." He winked at me.

"Shut up Sirius." I blushed. Quickly getting off my bed and walking out of my room and running down the stairs.

"I didn't say anything!" He yelled as ran away from him. I walked into the kitchen and saw Remus sitting at the table.

"Remus." I said walking into the room. He looked up and smiled at me. "Uh you wanted to talk to me?"

"I just thought that we should talk about the kiss. Just where we should go from here." He said taking small steps closer to me as he spoke.

"Well, you kissed me first. So lets starts with what that meant to you." I took a step back and went over to the table trying to keep my nerves in check. Remus came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I shivered.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while. I just can't stop thinking about you." I turned around in his arms our faces inches apart.

"So what do you want to do about this. About us." I whispered bringing my face closer to his. Our lips inches apart.

"That's what I want. I want there to be an us." He whispered bringing his lips to mine. He pulled me closer his hands on my waist. My hands fisted in his hair. Someone cleared there throat, Remus and I flew apart. To see Sirius standing in the door way smirking.

"You guys might night want to do this here. If Ted and Andi see you they will probably kill Remus for deflowering their daughter." He laughed.

"He didn't." I said quickly. "If I were you Sirius I would keep my mouth shut. I wasn't the one who had Emmeline in my bedroom yesterday." I said leaning forward on the kitchen table. Sirius' eyes widened.

"That is not what you this s-she was looking for you and you weren't here so we hung out that's all."

"Right, of course." Remus snorted.

"Just stop making out in the kitchen! I eat here." Sirius exclaimed walking out of the room. Remus chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure about this Nymph. Are you sure about me?" He asked not looking at me. I was shocked that he had asked me that. _Where had his sudden insecurity come from? _

"Remus, not a lot in my life has made much sense. Not my family, Not my brothers dying, Not Ella and Emma dying. If feels like my life has been an up hill battle. I have to work so hard just to get through the day." He was looking at me now I walked closer to him taking his hands in mine. "I watched my aunt kill my brothers when I was nine. I don't think that I have been _living_ since then. I have been numb every since then. Until I met you. When you caught me that day on the train I- I felt something. I didn't know what that feeling was but it was a feeling. You brought me back Remus I am Finally _Living _my life again." He took my face in his hands wiping the tears from my face that I hadn't even realized had began to fall. "I know we are young Remus. But I don't think I have been a kid since the night Rowan and Finn died. I had to grow up fast. After what happened to Ella and Emma I realized I didn't want to lose you. Just the thought of it makes me sick and I- Just-" My voice broke. Remus pulled me into his arms.

"I'm here Nymph. I'm here okay. I'm not going anywhere." I held him tightly. I knew that he wouldn't leave me. I knew that he meant what he said, but I also know that nothing never goes as planned.

Author's note: So this chapter is a little short but I just wanted to show a little more of Tonks' feelings and How she see's her life. Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Come on Sirius! We are going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. Sirius and I were spending the next few days at Potter Mansion, It is a new tradition James decided to start as an end of the summer thing. Sirius came hurdling down the stairs nearly knocking me over.

"Oh, Sorry Dora!" He exclaimed walking to the fire place. "Well, come on then." I rolled my eye but walked over to the fire place.

"Ladies first." I said taking the flu powder from him. "Potter Mansion!" I yelled as the flames roared. I stumbled out of the fire place and into a familiar set of arms. I looked up to see Remus grinning at me.

"Hey, Nymph long time no see." I threw my arms around his neck pulling him close. He kissed my forehead. The fire roared and Sirius came stumbling in.

"Took you guys long enough!" James exclaimed walking down the stairs. He walked over to Sirius and gave him a man hug before pulling me out of Remus' arms and into his.

"Where are your parents?" I asked pulling away from his and going back to Remus' side.

"They aren't here. They won't be here for the next few days." He said smiling brightly. He turned to me squinting his eyes. "Your mum is letting you stay the night here when your boyfriend is here? When there are no adults." Before I could answer him Sirius jumped in.

"Ted and Andi don't know she is seeing Remus, and we thought your mum would be here."

"Wait you haven't told you family about you and Remus!" James exclaimed. "Why Not?"

"Because if I did I wouldn't be here." I turned to Sirius. "Why have you told Ted and Andi about you and Emmeline?" Sirius blushed.

"We aren't together! We're just friends."

"Really do you make out with all of your friends?" I asked. Sirius glared at me.

"No Tonks, do you?"

"No Sirius just my boyfriend!"

"Okay children that's enough!" James exclaimed. "Come, put your stuff upstairs." We all ran up the stairs so James' room and to my surprise Lily and Emmeline were sitting on his bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked walking over to them and hugging them.

"James invited us and I dragged Lily against her will." Emmeline said.

"Wait Lily you don't want to be here? Everybody wants to be here I'm amazing." James exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and Lily glared at him.

"Where are Frank and Alice? Did you invite them?" Remus asked taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"I did but Alice is spending the week at Franks." James said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed as Remus pulled me onto his lap.

"Tonks how are your parents doing? Did they find out who did it?" James asked plopping down onto the bed as Sirius took a seat on the floor.

"My mum seems fine physically anyway. My dads speech is still a little slow, but it may never get better than it is now." I said sadly. Remus tightened his hold on me. Sirius continued to tell them who had broken into the house.

"It seems that it was Bellatrix and much to everyone's Narcissa Black-I mean Malfoy. They found Bella's wand upstairs near Tonks' room but I don't think that was a coincidence. In fact none of this is!" Sirius exclaimed. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? What more is there." I asked. Sirius elaborated.

"Ella and Emma were twins right? Rebecca said it herself Bellatrix could have killed anyone in that room and if she really wanted to hurt you she would have killed Lily and Emmeline. But she didn't. She killed the twins. Rowan and Finn were twins as well. I think everything Bellatrix is doing has a purpose." Everyone one was quiet. I hadn't even thought about it that way. Did Bellatrix kill the twins just to get to Sirius and I or was there something else behind this entirely.

NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL

_"Get up!" A voice hissed in my ear putting a hand over my mouth. I struggled against the hooded as it dragged me from my room. In the hall way stood Rowan and Finn both of them had tears streaming down their faces. I tried to reach out to them to try and give them some comfort, but the figure pulled me back by my hair. I let out a muffled scream. They pushed the three of us down the stair and into the living room. They threw us onto the floor. Rowan and Finn immediately crawled to me and I gathered them in my arms. The door opened and a third figure brought in my parents keeping there hands tied behind there back and there mouths taped shut. They removed their masks and I saw that it was my family. My two aunts and my grandmother from my mother's side. My Grandmother pulled out her wand and pointed it at my mum. My blond one I recognized as Narcissa pulled out her as well and pointed it at my father. They both said one word. "Crucio" My mother and Father made muffled screams as tears began pouring from their eyes. Rowan and Finn began to call out to them trying to reach for them but I held them back not knowing what would happen if they touched them. Silent tears began pouring from eyes as a watched my little brother struggle and my parents wither in pain._

_Suddenly the screaming stopped and my parents stopped moving. Bellatrix walked over to my brothers and I and began pulling they from my arms. My gripped tightened. "Dora! Dora help!" They screamed I began to stand as they we pulled from my arms. I was suddenly grabbed by my arms and pulled to the floor. "No! Let me go! ROWAN! FINN!" I struggled against Narcissa as she yelled "Shut up! Shut up! You stupid girl" Her hand clamped over my mouth. I continued you struggled as by brothers began to scream and wither and the floor. I could no longer hold back my tears and flowed quickly down my cheeks. All to soon my brothers stopped moving their eyes still open. Bellatrix turned to me and said. "You have tainted the black family tree and we are her to purify it once again." Narcissa stood in front of me and said, "Crucio" the pain erupted I my body causing me to scream._

_"_Nymph! Nymph! Wake up, love. Come on." I shot boult up right out of my bed. Strong arms caught me casing me to scream and try and push them away. "Nymph! It's me okay! Calm down your okay. I've got you you're okay." I clutched at Remus and continued to cry. The door burst open and there stood Sirius and James wands out.

"What the hell is going on in here?" James yelled when he didn't see an intruder. He looked at me as if he was about to say something else but stopped when he say my tears.

"She just had a nightmare. I heard her yell out in my room. it took me a while to wake her." Remus explained. He pulled me closer to him as I took a few deep breaths. "She called out for Rowan and Finn." He said in a softer voice. Sirius' face softened. He came over and sat down next to. He lifted my had to cuff my face.

"I thought the nightmares stopped last year."

"It makes sense that she would start having them again. Especially after seeing Bellatrix." James said. "Come on let's let her get some sleep." Sirius sighed and kissed my cheek. He got up and followed James out of the room. Remus kissed my forehead and got up to follow them but I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't. Please stay." I begged.

"Alright." He whispered. I scooted over in the bed and Remus crawled under the covers. He was laying on his back and I put my head on his chest. His heart beat calming me and I finally began to doze off.

NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL

After the night my nightmares started again I had thrown myself into the animagus transformation process. Sirius James and I had finally finished it just as Hogwarts was about to start. Sirius had turned into a black dog. James turned into a stag and much to my delight I have turned into a Maltese Tiger (Blue Tiger). Remus, James, Sirius and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room the night of the full moon. We were waiting for Professor McGonagall to come take Remus to the Whomping Willow.

"Remus we have something to tell you." Sirius blurted out. I rolled my eyes so much for the surprise. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Well, what is it?" He asked I crawled off his lap and walked over to the fire place where everyone where all three of them could see me.

"Nymph, what on earth are you doing?" Remus asked. I grinned at him and closed my eyes I could feel the familiar tingling sensation run through me. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I was a little closer to the floor. I looked down at my paw and smiled or at least tried to. _This is so awesome!_ I looked up to see Remus' reaction and his eyes were wide.

"M-my girlfriend is blue! A Blue tiger!" He exclaimed. I couldn't tell if he was amazed or upset. I pranced over to his and jumped on the couch putting my head in his lap. He smiled at me and ruffled my ears I made a sound deep in throat that almost sounded like a purr. James jumped off the his seat on the couch and exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright Tonks your stealing the spot light change back it's my turn!" I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. I jumped off the couch and closed my eyes. When I opened them again James was a stag. Remus who had seemed to accept the fact that we had figured it out laughed.

"Some how that fits you perfectly." James turned back and laughed.

"Just wait until you see Sirius' it's even more perfect!" Sirius stood up and took his place near the fire he close his eyes and shrank into a dug. Remus busted out laughing.

"Your mate, that's way better." Sirius growled at him. The portrait began to open and Sirius quickly changed back. McGonagall walked into the room. It's time to go Remus I will wait just outside for you." Remus nodded and I threw myself at him crashing my lips to his. We kissed passionately before James interrupted.

"Go, on Remus we will see you later."

"You guys really don't have to do this. You shouldn't! It's dangerous." Remus said walking over to the portrait. He stopped when Sirius called out.

"We are family mate. That's whats family for, we _are_ doing this and nothing you say can change that." Remus gave a ghost of a smile before walking out leaving the portrait open. James grabbed his invisibility cloak and we all squeezed under it follow Remus and McGonagall out of the school and off the grounds to the whomping willow. She pointed her want at in and the tree became still. Remus nodded to her and ran to a passage way near the base of the tree. We quickly followed him inside and down the passageway. It was dark inside the wooded walls moved and creaked. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Are you guys there?" Remus whispered. James pulled off the cloak and grinned.

"Oh yea we are here mate."

Remus walked into a room that had one window near the ceiling he looked at us.

"You should change. It will be starting soon."

Author's Note: Next chapter is the full moon! I need suggestions on Tonks Marauder name. Anybody? Anybody? Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"Are you guys there?" Remus whispered. James pulled off the cloak and grinned._

_"Oh yea we are here mate." _

_Remus walked into a room that had one window near the ceiling he looked at us. _

_"You should change. It will be starting soon."_

Without closing my eyes I concentrated on my animagus form quickly turning. James and Sirius had done the same. Remus grunted and fell to the ground I watched as his face contorted in pain. A heard a few snaps of his bones and watched as his body began to turn in ways it shouldn't. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he finally screamed. I couldn't I closed my eyes until the screaming stopped. When I opened them again a wolf lay in Remus' place. I to my right to see the stag and dog begin to move towards him. I quickly walked over to him first and laid on my stomach in front of him. The wolf looked up at me and then to the stag and dog in the room. He growled rising to his feet. I got to my feet and took a few steps. Sirius to my right growled back. The wolf looked at me I quickly changed my eyes from black to blue. Something seemed to click in the wolf's head he wined and laid back down. I walked over to the wolf and laid down next to him putting my head on his stomach. Sirius curled up next to me and James laid down next to him. Everyone seemed to be settling in for the long night.

When the sun began to come up I stood. James, Sirius and I had agreed that I wouldn't be in the room when Remus changed back until. Remus and I had discussed it. I walked out of the room and changed back into my human form. I closed the door and leaned up against. I don't know how long I had been standing there until I heard Remus ask.

"Where's Nymph?"

"She's waiting outside mate, so get dressed." I heard the shuffling of cloths before Sirius called. "Get in here Dora!" I opened the door and saw Remus dressed in pants and a button up shirt that he hadn't buttoned. There was a small cut on his chest and a few bruises. He smiled at me and I walked over to him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on Tonks we have to get back to the dorms before anyone wakes." James said. Remus gripped me tighter for a moment before letting me go. As we left the room James threw the invisibility cloak over the three of us. The walk back to the school was quiet. As soon as we were inside we stepped out from under the cloak.

"I definitely didn't think it would be like that." Sirius whispered.

"What else did you expect?" James asked. But before Sirius could answer I finally spoke.

"It was better than it usually is Sirius. He has less injuries than he did last month. So we helped and that all that matters." No one said anything as we entered the common room. Lily and Emmeline were sitting on the couch with a potions book in front of them. They looked up when the portrait swung closed.

"Where have you been Tonks you didn't come to bed last night and your bed was empty this morning?" Emmeline demanded. I tried to hide my smile as I thought. _She sounds like a suspicious wife. _

_"_Tonks here took a spill down the stairs last night and hit her head we spent the night in the hospital wing with her." James lied smoothly.

"Right, and where is Remus?" Lily asked as if she could see right through it.

"He is right behind us." I said. On cue Remus walked in his shirt now buttoned and walked over to me planting a kiss and my lips and putting his arm around my waist.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine and hungry. Breakfast anyone?" Everyone mumbled some sort of agreement and together we made out way to the great hall.

NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL

"Wotcher, Remus, James." I said walking up to them they were staring at a broom closet door. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked.

"Sirius just went in there. We saw him sneak out and we followed him here." James explained grinning.

"Well, we are going to miss curfew." I said glancing at Remus' watch.

"It'll be worth it Dora." James said. I smiled when he used my family's nickname for me. The door slowly began to open and the three of us ducked around the corner.

"Hurry up we are gonna be late!" Emmeline's voice whispered yelled. I exchanged looks with me James and Remus. The three of us came out around the corner and nearly ran into Sirius and Emmeline.

"Uh h-hey guys. Where are going? We are going to miss curfew." Sirius stuttered his cheeks going red. I grinned. I knew they had been together, I had seen him and Emmeline together in his room back home.

"I knew you two were together!" I exclaimed smiling. Emmeline face went beat red.

"We aren't together!" Sirius nearly yelled. Emmeline turned towards him her eyebrows raised.

"We aren't? Then what would you call this Sirius." Emmeline looked upset the Sirius had denied their relationship in front of us.

"I-I um." Sirius stuttered. He looked at James and Remus desperately. Emmeline scoffed and Stormed off back towards the common room. It was quiet for a moment before Remus, James and I laughed.

"Wow mate, you blew it." Remus laughed.

"Why would you lie about seeing Emmeline Sirius? We all saw it coming." I said as we began to walk quickly to the common room.

"Sirius Black _dating! _Have ever heard of such a thing?" Sirius exclaimed. I grabbed his arm stopping him. Remus and James looked at each other and continued walking.

"Sirius, don't play that I'm an eternal bad boy game because those people always loose everything. But, if you want to be alone forever thats up to. Stop the bad boy game before it spins out control."

NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL

"Shadow? How about pups?" James asked. He laughed and Sirius punched him in the arm.

"That's awful! James!" I laughed. Remus walked down the stairs from his dorm room to see us laughing.

"What is going on?" He asked looking confused. He walked over and sat next to on the couch and put his arms around me pulling me close.

"James thinks we need to all have code names." I explained.

"Code names? What for?" Remus asked. It was Sirius who answered this time.

"He thinks we need Marauder code names. He also wants them to relate to our animagus forms." Remus raised his eyebrows.

"What have you guys come up with? Other than Shadow and Pups." He asked.

"Well, I came up with the perfect name for you." James said. "Moony." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. Did he really come up with on his own?

"I like it." Sirius said.

"As do I." Remus added. "Okay whose next?"

"Sirius." James and I said at the same. Remus smirked.

"Okay I have an Idea." James said sitting on the arm of the couch next to me. "Paddy."

"NO!" Sirius yelled. "Do I look like a female dog to you! Thats just awful!" I choked back a laugh. Remus coughed trying to cover his laugh as well.

"Okay I can add onto James' and make it better." Remus said. "Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Sirius asked considering it. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well, I love it." James said. I nodded my head in agreement. Sirius smiled.

"Okay. Padfoot it is then." Sirius said. "Okay James is next."

"Oh that one is super easy." I smiled. "Prongs." All three of them stared at me. "What!" I exclaimed.

"Where on earth did you come up with that?" James asked. I shrugged.

"I read." Was my only answer.

"Okay, then Sirius you get to pick Dora's. It's only fair." James said. Sirius' face lit up. I groaned.

"James why do you hate me?" I asked. He just smirked at me. I lifted up my foot and kicked him off his perch on the arm of the couch. He hit the floor with a thud and glared at me.

"Okay I got" Sirius said Jumping up. "Tigress."

"No." I said. I wasn't fond of the name it was to obvious.

"I get to pick! So it Tigress." Sirius said

"No!

"Yes!" I jumped off the couch and ran towards Sirius he sprinted to the Portrait hole laughing with me right on his heels.

NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL

I stood in front of the Mirror in the girls dorm. Lily and Emmeline stood at my side looking at my outfit.

"Why is this date is important?" Emmeline asked. Remus had asked me to dress up tonight because he was taking me on a date to the room of requirement. I had been trying on clothes for hours when I had found a strapless red dress that I had gotten from my fathers sister last Christmas. Lily had continued to that the dress was a little short and she had been right the dress fell near my upper thighs. I had agreed with her but I couldn't bring myself to change. I loved the dress it looked amazing on me and clung to me in all the right places.

"I have no idea. When I asked he said that it was a surprise." I hated surprises. I was the type of person who needed all the details. Lily walked away from the mirror and over to her trunk and pulled out a beautiful pair of black heels. "You don't expect me to were those do you because I will probably die I mean I can barely walk as it is!"

"I can try a balance spell." Lily offered handing me the heels. I put the on and stood in front of the mirror wobbling. Lily pointed her wand at my legs.

"Statera." Lily spoke clearly white light hit my leg and the wobbling stopped. I smiled.

"I should really learn that one."

"Okay, come on your going to be late!" Emmeline exclaimed. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves before descending the stairs.

Remus looked up and smiled as I entered the room. He offered me his arm and I took it smiling.

"You look lovely." He whispered to smiled.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." As we arrived at the Room of requirement I asked. "What are we doing? Are we celebrating something I have forgotten?" Remus laughed and shook his head.

"Does there have to be a reason to take my girlfriend on a fancy romantic date?"

"That's usually how it works." I said we walked into the room and my mouth dropped. There was a square table beautifully decorated. The only light in the room was made by candle light. "Remus, what is all this?" I asked turning around to get a better look of the room. He pulled out my chair for me like a perfect gentleman. I giggle a little and sat down.

"This my love, is a celebration." I smiled. Remus hadn't said, "I Love you" but he called me Love all the time.

"What are we celebrating exactly?" I asked. He sat across from me and smiled.

"We are celebrating us, you, everything you have done the past year for me and for Sirius. You have been unbelievably strong." I smiled at him. I didn't know what to say I was completely speechless. Remus just smiled and raised his glass and clinked it time. The dinner had gone extremely well we talked about anything and everything. It was when he walked me back to the common room that the biggest shock of the night came. He kissed me softly before whispering in my ear.

"I love you, Nymph." I froze. The door to my dorm opened and Emmeline, Lily, and Alice came out.

"There you are! McGonagall is looking for us we need to go!" Alice exclaimed. Lily and Emmeline were staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"What why?" I asked. Lily shrugged.

"Won't know until we get there." I nodded and before leaving with them I turned to Remus.

"Remus I-"

"Go on Dora we'll talk later." He smiled at me before entering his dorm.

"What was that all about?" Emmeline asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"He told me he loved me." All three of them shrieked.

"What did you say?"

"Did you say it back?"

"Oh my god! He did not!" I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

"I couldn't respond! You guys interrupted us." I said. Alice growled and stomped her foot.

"Why do I always have the worst timing!" We chuckled. I smiled at her.

"I should say thank you I completely choked."

"You did what?" Lily asked.

"I do love him or at least I think I do, but I just choked!"

"You weren't ready." Alice said. "It happens." We stopped outside McGonagall's office.

"What did you think we did?" Emmeline asked. The door opened and there stood McGonagall.

"Nothing, Unless there is something you need to tell me." We all answered in some form of "No."

"Great we need your help." McGonagall said stepping aside we walked into her office and stopped dead in our tracks.

Author's note: Exams start tomorrow for me so my updates, will slow down a little. Enjoy, Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Exams are officially over and am back in business. Looks like trouble for the Marauders and their friends with never end. Looks like the pranks are about to begin...Read and Review.**

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't believe my eyes, in front of me was Peter Pettigrew unconscious in a bed. Why wasn't he in the hospital wing? What had happened to him? I looked to Alice, Lily and Emmeline. The faces were a mix of horror and shock. I was the first to speak.

"What happened to him?" Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk near the cot that Peter was laying on.

"We're not sure how this happened. Severus brought him here this morning when he wouldn't wake up. He seems to have been hit with a spell." Lily took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Not that this isn't awful Professor, but why are we here? Why isn't he in the hospital wing?"

"The headmaster didn't want him to be found by any other students or his attackers so he is to stay here where we can put up protective spells." She explained before standing up and walking over to us. "As for you three you are here because of what we found in Mr. Pettigrew's things." She motioned for us to follow her to her desk where she pulled out a Medium sized box. Inside were pictures of the four of us. Eating lunch, dinner, in the court yard, in the common room. There were pictures of us with the boys and Lily with Severus. "Do you know anything about this?" McGonagall asked although the answer was clear by the expression on our faces.

"Why would he have these?" Emmeline asked picking up another picture of herself. "Has he been following us?"

"It would appear he has, but the better question is why?" A male voice from behind us said. We turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"You mean you know why he has been following us?" Alice asked.

"We have nothing but a theory we can only be 100% sure when he wakes, but as of know we think this is about Bellatrix." I stiffened at her name. I felt my heart speed up. "Whatever she came here for was uncompleted due to her man hunt. It makes sense that she would have some students following you and your friends around Nymphadora." I closed my eyes a voice in my in the back of my head began to say, "You knew it wasn't over." I took a deep breath trying to control my heartbeat.

"What do we do know?" I asked. If Peter had been watching us then there had to be more. Dumbledore sighed.

"You must be vigilant. You three are being watched so now it's your turn to watch." I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Did that make any sense? "Now off to bed all of and remember to watch." We ran out of Mcgonagall's office and back to the dorm like someone had been chasing us. Lily yelled the pass word and we ran in closing the portrait behind leaning up against it.

"Are you guys okay?" A male voice asked causing the four of us to jump and making Lily and Alice squeal a little. I looked up to see Remus on his feet coming closer us. James, Sirius and Frank remained on the couch but all eyes were on us. I sighed in relief and flung my self into Remus' arm he held me tightly.

"Is anyone going to tell us what happened?" Frank called from his seat on the couch. Remus pulled away from me slightly to usher the girls and I to the couches. "Why were you guys with McGonagall?" Frank asked wrapping his arms around a very pale Alice. Emmeline had nearly crawled into Sirius' lap and Lily took a seat on the floor near James' feet. Remus sat in an arm chair pulling me onto his lap holding onto me tightly.

"Someone cursed Peter last night. He's being kept in McGonagall's office under protection spells." Lily said as if that were the whole story. I felt Remus stiffen, I tightened my grip on him.

"Oh my god." James mumbled scooting of the couch and onto the floor next to Lily. It was quiet for a few minutes before Sirius asked the question we were waiting for.

"Why did they tell you guys?" I sighed and went to answer but Alice beat me to it.

"Because they found pictures in Peter's things he has apparently been stalking us. Dumbledore thinks Bellatrix has students watching us for her." Their reactions were exactly the opposite from what I expected. Instead of yelling it was deadly silent. Remus tightened his grip on me to the point I knew I would get bruises. Sirius was doing the same with Emmeline and James was just staring at Lily. It was Frank who spoke first.

"What do we do now?"

"We keep them safe!" Sirius nearly spat.

"How do we do that Sirius! huh? We are third years! What could we possibly do?" Frank growled at him.

"We have to do something Frank! We can't just let one of their psycho stalkers attack them like they did Peter!" James yelled getting to his feet.

"ENOUGH" Remus bellowed. "Frank is right there isn't much we can do." Sirius and James opened their mouths to argue but Remus continued. "But there is strength in numbers. So just like last time none one goes anywhere alone."

NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL

**_Lily's Point of View_**

The four of us had began to stay in the boys dorms again. They thought it would be safer together than apart. Tonks and I had spent the next few days fighting about wether or not we should talk to Snape about Peter. I know she didn't trust him but she didn't trust a lot of people so I usually shrug it off. It was after breakfast when I finally convinced her to come with me.

"Have you lost your mind Lily! I am not going anywhere near Snape."

"Hear you go again with the Snape! His name is Severus! You NEVER called him Snape until the pig headed idiot Potter did." I yelled back her. She rolled her eyes.

"It always comes back James with you doesn't it Lily! He has nothing to do with how I address or wether or not I talk to Severus Snape." I growled in frustration. She was being utterly ridiculous. Snape had never done anything to prove he ways disloyal or untrustworthy.

"If you do not come with me I will go alone." I said. I knew I had her with that. She glared at me her hair and eyes a bright red.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be friendly." We found Severus in the court yard.

"Sev!" I called out he looked up and smiled at me. He eyes landed on Tonks and his smile faltered.

"Lily, what is it?" I opened my mouth to answer but Tonks beat me to it.

"What happened to Peter?" She demanded. Severus' eyes shot to hers glaring. Tonks glared back refusing to back down.

"I don't know why you would think I would anything about Peter Pettigrew, Nymphadora." I winced knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, I don't know Snivellus, Maybe because you were the one that found him or maybe because you just can't keep yourself and everyone you know out of trouble. Jumping on board with Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't seem like much of a stretch for you." Tonks Snarled. I gasped at her.

"Tonks what on earth is wrong with you?"

"Whats wrong with me! Whats wrong with you? Are you really so blind that you don't see through him?"

"What interest would I have in spying on you and your friends." Severus hissed.

"That's funny, I don't remember saying anything about that." Tonks said. I froze. She was right we were the only ones that were supposed to know that.

"Maybe you should keep that cousin of yours in check." Severus sneered.

"Sirius wouldn't tell you if your parents were on backwards Snape. Tell my aunt I said hello." With that Tonks stormed away.

"I'm sorry Severus I didn't know she would accuse you of anything."

"Next time don't assume things. Nymphadora and I will never be friends Lily so stop trying to make it happen."

NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL NTRL

**_Tonks Point of View _**

I ran from Severus my heart beating hard in my chest. I had never wanted to go near him again and it wasn't Lily's place to try and force me into it. I sat down heavily on the one of the steps on the stair cases.

"Tonks?" I looked up to see James coming down the stairs he sat next to me. "Are you okay?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Just a show down with Snape. Lily insisted we ask if he knew anything and I accused him of working with Bellatrix." I paused before whispering. "He knew about the pictures." James looked up at me sharply. "He claims Sirius told him."

"Bullshit!" James yelled. "Sirius would never do something so stupid! He must be following you guys." James stood up pulling me with him. I groaned.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to tell the others." James summoned everyone but Lily to the common room. He explained to them everything that had happened with Severus. Sirius turned red.

"I never said anything to him!"

"We know Sirius. You wouldn't tell anything to Snape." James said. I sighed and took a seat. I didn't understand why we were discussing this. There was nothing we could do. I voiced my opinions.

"There is nothing we can do. We can't fight, we have no proof to tell Dumbledore." Sirius looked at me and smiled.

"That's not really true little cousin. We can go to war. Distract him from you _Three_."

"How do you plan to do that?" Alice asked.

"Oh no." Remus mumbled. Emmeline rolled her eyes at their evasiveness.

"The only way the Marauders know how." James smiled. I rolled my eyes. Great, just Great. I stood up a walked out of the common room and into the hallway. Hoping the cool breeze would calm me down. I leaned onto the stone pillar the nights cool air brushing over my skin making me shiver slightly. Warm familiar arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes.

"What is it Nymph?" I sighed.

"You know when you're a kid, you celebrate every birthday with so much joy and excitement. Not because you are growing up like most kids, but because you are just one year closer to going to Hogwarts. When you get here you have no idea how everything changes. But it wasn't supposed to be this way. We're supposed to safe here. I want nothing more now, than to go home. I felt safe there, but I know that I won't be safe there." I turned around in his arms. "Where do you go to hid from family?" Remus put his head against mine.

"We come to Hogwarts full of hope Nymph. Hold onto that, as for the rest of it just hold on. Your not alone here, let your friends pull you through this because this feeling and this danger doesn't last forever. Bellatrix and Voldemort won't last forever." I smiled a little.

"Bite your tongue Remus, or you are going to Jinx us all."


End file.
